pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 7
__TOC__ Orgie69's vote is all ones with absolutely no good reason. The reason they gave was "worst sin build ever it sucks so bad i dont even know were to start" This vote isn't close to other votes given and I don't think it should be counted until a descent reason is given. The build that this vote pertains to is definitely better than the premade sin build so obviously it's not the worst sin build. The efficiency should be based on spike damage, and that is definitely something this build has, as it can take down a good deal of tanks. I've never had to write on this page before, so if I did anything wrong please tell me. thx --Rach 00:38, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:40, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::Wow...that was really fast. Glad to know some community sites actually work =p. When I played Ragnarok I couldn't get descent help for a week and you guys take care of it in about 5 minutes. Thx again --Rach 00:48, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::That's what this page was designed for. If every Admin has this page in his watchlist, it allows them to quickly respond to user requests. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:54, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. — Skakid9090 01:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) The last vote...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:08, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:10, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Rapta stated: "Yet another HotO+FLS build. No deep wound, no IAS, no energy management, no speed boost, no self heals, bad spike." Falling Lotus Strike is excellent energy management, providing enough energy for the rest of the chain, and not one other voter referenced it as a bad spike. Also, unless I'm wrong, the efficiency of a spiker is based on damage not deep wound or attack speed. The build gets the damage across in an efficient amount of time. --Rach 02:46, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :And he's right. Deep wound is essentially critical to a spike - it's a free 100 damage. An IAS reduces the chance of anyone getting in a heal. (Not that it matters much with a good spiker, but the deep wound will reduce said healers' power to stop your spike.) Falling Lotus may be good energy management, but who cares when the guy's not dead? That build doesn't have enough power to kill a monk, so why run it? -- Armond Warblade 03:31, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::But it does have enough damage to kill a monk, it also does two knockdowns, so unless the monk has a backup they won't have a chance to cast guardian or a regular healing spell on themselves. Even with IAS a good monk will be able to catch the spike. Did you look at the build? There is plenty of damage to go around, even without a deep wound.--Rach 03:40, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::600+ = kill. This isn't 600+ –Ichigo724 03:43, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Alright, i added a deep wound, is there any chance someone could restart the voting? --Rach 03:51, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Blank vote page, please. — Skakid9090 04:18, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Fin. -- Armond Warblade 05:30, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Swordsman Jake's vote shows little to no understanding of the build or game mechanics. Lord Belar 00:27, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Fixed. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:39, 5 October 2007 (CEST) Golden stars vote is unjustified. Even with no e-management a build doesn't deserve a rating of 0 for effectiveness without proper reason.--Rach 01:42, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :It's not too far off, imo. No e-management = no energy for doing things = not doing things = 0 effectiveness. -- Armond Warblade 02:07, 5 October 2007 (CEST) Generically random's vote appears to show lack of understanding of how PvE works. Lord Belar 03:05, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :He rated it appropriate to his comment, which is quite easily interpreted as "good in PvE, bad in PvP". Not to mention that there is such a thing as agro scatter from your ele. -- Armond Warblade 03:26, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Then he appears to show lack of understanding of what the absence of a PvP tag means. Also, I was unaware that Triple Chop counted as an AoE, thanks for clearing that up. :) --InternetLOL 03:30, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :::I wasn't aware eles carried axe elites... -- Armond Warblade 03:37, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Maybe he didn't read what it is for? It's marked as a PvE build. And they don't scatter if you snare them first. :) Lord Belar 03:30, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :::Meh, resolved. -- Armond Warblade 03:37, 5 October 2007 (CEST) At the moment there are two scythe sins up for vetting for PvP, and none past vetting, A/D Scythe Sin is the other one. But only one is marked for deletion, this happens to be the one with a greater self survivability. I think that both should be allowed to continue with their vetting, and the one that is given a worse rating should be thrown out. There is a large talk page on Assassin Tank where we discussed this issue. --Rach 05:55, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Personally, I'd say that the other, i.e. the Scythe Sin is better. And to be honest, I think a big part of the problem is that yours is a Tank, when Tanks aren't good in PvP. However, I don't see a problem with letting it undergo the vetting process. I'll remove the deletion tag. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:03, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Eloc's vote, he obviously doesnt understand universality and innovation...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:52, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Vote has already been removed. --Peter 18:49, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, that was me, forgot to mention it here. -- Armond Warblade 22:00, 5 October 2007 (CEST) I'm referring to eloc of course.please remove his vote.it is a quite good vote, however he shows he lacks even the weakest grasp of the vetting criteria&related policies IMO. I know you guys surely have warned him multiple times but all the votes i lately saw from him have a 0 in something and a 5 in something else. he seems to be always voting in his own personal criteria, which appear to be quite different from those of this wiki. --Morten 21:25, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Resolved. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:48, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::thank you --Morten 21:55, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :::Edited my vote, hope that makes more sense to you now...--'§ Eloc ' 04:12, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::No your vote is still not right, a slightly different circumstance means like a different spawn or a key enchantment removal, not how well it would do in an arena. When you say it can only run...thats all it's meant to do. --Rach 05:09, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:21, 8 October 2007 (CEST)